A Date With Tails
by Tailschick
Summary: Female reader X Tails story. Ever wanted to go on a date with Tails? Well, that probably isn't ever going to happen (He's not real, sadly). Why not have some fun with fanfics though? If Tails was real, I would be the first person in line to be the little foxes girlfriend. Tails in this story is as old as you want to make him.


**Ever wanted to go on a date with Tails? Well, that probably isn't ever going to happen (He's not real, sadly). Why not have some fun with fanfics though? If Tails was real, I would be the first person in line to be the little foxes girlfriend.** **Tails in this story is as old as you want to make him. (y/n) = your name.**

 **A Date With Tails**

You're upstairs putting on some makeup. You normally don't wear makeup, always preferring a natural look. Today was a special occasion though. You had recently ran into the world famous Miles "Tails" Prower, sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. While Sonic was fighting Dr. Eggman, you were almost crushed by a falling car. Tails quickly came to your rescue though. He tackled you out of the way before it could land on you, almost crushing him in the process.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Aaahhhhh!" you scream, as a car is about to land on you.

Just as your life was about to end, a young two tailed fox quickly tackled you. You could feel the weight of the fluffy fox ontop of you. Once your life had been saved, his body was laying ontop of yours. The two of you just layed there, staring into eachothers eyes. He had the most gorgeous set of blue eyes you have ever seen. Sonic and Eggman were still battling in the background, people were screaming and running, and the city was being completely destroyed. That didn't faze the two of you though, you just kept staring into eachothers eyes. The two of you stayed quiet for a bit, until you broke the silence.

"Thanks for saving me." you say to him with a smile.

"I-It's no problem." He said to me.

He wasn't very heavy but, you could still feel him on my body. Because are a human, you are much taller than he is. His crotch was on your stomach and his chest was against yours. Slowly, he crawled off of you. The yellow fox stood up on both legs and held out his hand, wanting you to grab it. You grabbed his hand and he pulled you up. You looked down at him, his face was up to your stomach.

"Thanks Tails." you say while blushing.

"No problem mam. Look, I've gotta go help Sonic now." said Tails, turning around.

"WAIT!" you shout, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yes." He said, turning back around.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you."

"You told me thank you."

"I know I said thank you but, I never thanked you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I want to do something for you to thank you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. How about I give you my address, you could come to my place and I could make dinner for you."

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, please." you beg.

"Alright, I-I guess I could stop by." He said nervously.

You bend over so your face was level with his. You grabbed the back of his fluffy head, and planted a kiss on fury cheek. You and him both blushed a little. You write your address down on a peice of paper, then hand it to him.

"Come over at 6:00 PM, ok" you say to him.

"S-Sure thing." he said, still completely nervous.

You giggle a little at his shyness. He was already such a cutie, but his nervous behavior made him so much more adorable.

"By the way, my name is (y/n)." You say to him.

"Oh, well, n-nice to meet you (y/n)." He replied.

The two of you stood there in silence for a bit. The screaming people and burning city didn't faze the two of you in the slightest.

"Well, I guess you better go help out Sonic." You say, snapping him out of his trance.

"What... Oh yeah, right. S-See you later." He says to you, before he ran off to go and help Sonic.

You wave at him as he runs off. As he ran towards the fight, you just couldn't stop looking at him. Just looking at him, gave me a sweet feeling all over your body. You just couldn't wait for him to come over.

* * *

Flashback Over

* * *

You had just finished getting ready. You wore a (your favorite color) dress tonight. You run down to the kitchen and opened the oven. Putting on two oven mitts, you proceeded to pull out the roast that you've been cooking. It smelled absolutely delicious. You had also prepared some green beans and mashed potatoes. Not the crappy kind that you pour water into, real mashed potatoes. Then of course, dinner rolls.

"Everything looks great, I hope Tails likes it." you say, putting the food on the table.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. You knew it was him. Taking a deep breath, you proceeded to walk over to the door. You were extremely nervous, you were having dinner with someone famous after all. You take yet another deep breath, then proceed to opening the door. There standing at the doorway, was Miles "Tails" Prower. He looked somewhat nervous, perhaps more nervous than you.

"Hey there Tails, come on in." You say, holding the door open.

"Oh, um s-sure thing (y/n)." He said as he proceeded to enter your home.

You shut the door back behind him. You then turn around and make eye contact with two tailed fox.

"Well, let's eat." You say, walking him over to the table.

"o-okay." He said, nervously following you.

 **Well that's it for now. It would be nice to get feedback about how I did. I am a new writer and really want to improve my writing. Also, who else here wants to date Tails? I can't be the only one XD. On a final note, Tails is the only guy who I would ever cook dinner for. Any other guy can make their own f***ing dinner.**


End file.
